TackBob CobblerPants: Zig's Day Off
by PANIC Pat1992
Summary: Tack had gotten A new job from King Nod by Working at cobbling shop (owned by king nod) for fixing shoes and clothing for citizens, King Nod not only owned a shop, But also forced Zig-Zag, to work their (After recovering from the alligator bites)


On a boring sunday afternoon at the cobbling shop, Zig-Zag Looked outside the Door in shame,

Oh, what a beautiful day. And here I am trapped in a prison of high cholesterol. He thought as a _bell dings_ No one ever comes in on Sunday. a _bell dings again _Why can't King Nod just let us go home? _bell dings once again. Zig-Zag gets annoyed and walks over to Tack, ringing a bell and giggling, Cobbler, stop ringing the bell! Zig-Zag shouts, as he picks it up and slams it on the bottom of the door, but I was just testing it. Tack says in sign language as Zig-Zag leans through the door getting in Tack's face_

_I will ring the bell when you're done fixing. But... There's no people! There hasn't been one all day and there isn't gonna be any! He says, just as he struggles to pick up the cash register, but successfully does so and he slams it down making a bell noise, one fixable shoe coming up, Tack Says in sign language_

_The register drawer shoots open. A bunch of coins fall onto the floor. As King Nod hears the money dropping from his office. That sounds like money dropping. he thought before busting the office door open and shouting, what's going on here as he runs to Zig-Zag, What have you done Zig-Zag?, he says to Zig-Zag in shock, as he takes the coins in his hands to the bathroom, I'll take care of ya. He says to the coins, as Tack walks in to see what's wrong as the king starts washing them off in the sink._

_What's wrong King, Tack says in concern in sign language before the king gets startled and throws the dimes in the air out of shock, a dime rolls into the sink and starts to roll towards the sink drain a dime the king cries out, as the dime rolls around sink drain. Just as it seems like it's about to fall down the drain, it flips over facing away from the drain. The king gives a sigh of relief. Then the dime ends up going down the drain, just as the king tries to reach for the dime, It's stuck! You gotta help me Cobbler._

_You've gotta let go of the dime, Tack responds, I can think of ten good reasons to never let go of a dime, There's got to be another way! Tack pulls on the King from behind a couple times until the King gets thrown back without his arms, My arms! The king cries out in despair, Oh no, not again! He shouts before he hits the wall, the impact causing the shelf above him to slant and drop and fall on his head. A lump rises up on his head. and then a dime falls on it, causing him to fall over and blacken out. Later on, an ambulance outside the Shop and two paramedics start to carry out the King on a stretcher. Wait. the king yells, Zig-Zag... I'm putting you in charge of things around here while I'm gone,_

_A Smile forms on Zig-Zag upon hearing those words. You can count on me, your highnessTake care, Hurry back. Get well soon , Zig-Zag calls out as The King gets taken out the door Zig-Zag then closes the door and says to Tack, Okay Cobbler, let's get down to business. My first official act as new manager is to give you a promotion. Upon hearing this, Tack's pupils form into yellow stars and he gasps, Really? You get to run the register, Zig-Zag says by showing Tack the register, The cash register...Wow! Zig-Zag, who's gonna work on the clothing? Tack says in sign language,You are- It's part of the promotion I mentioned earlier. You're gonna take the orders and then you're gonna make them!_

_This is gonna be the funnest day ever, Me too, Zig-Zag responds. But wait, if I'm running the register and the clothing, what are you gonna do? Tack wonders, I've got some very important things to do. See you later, Zig-Zag! Tack calls out just before Zig-Zag runs out, What is it, Zig-Zag replies, You forgot to teach me how to use The register, Tack wonders in sign language, You push the button and put the money inside. Okay, you're on your own, Zig-Zag says as he walks out, I can't believe this is really happening. Tack says as e starts to tear up. Today, I start living! Tack says to himself_

_Well, Zig-Zag, you've really outdone yourself this time. A beautiful day of relaxing and pampering... With pay. Hmm... I guess I do kinda feel bad for the cobbler being all by his one He's probably just standing at the register with that stupid grin on his face. Zig-Zag says as he imagines Thief and Tack in the Shop with stupid looks talking to each other in sign language,_

_Hey, Tack!_

_Hey,Thief!_

_Hey, Tack, could you give me change for a quarter? Thief says as he holds a quarter_

_No problem! Tack says as he gives Thief a giant pile of money Here ya go!_

_Zig-Zag's thought bubble pops, I forgot to tell him how to make change! Zig-Zag says before running to the shop, Zig-Zag goes inside as he sees Tack in the Shop alone, Zig-Zag checks the cash register to see if everything is still there._

_Hi, Zig-Zag. All done with those errands? Tack says happily_

_No, I am not. I just remembered I needed change for this dollar. Zig-Zag says before he pulls out a dollar,_

_Zig-Zag, wearing sunglasses and blue shorts or bathing suit, he a lawn chair, a sunbathing mirror, an umbrella hat and a bottle of sunscreen. This is great. My day off, no worries, just relaxation. He says, as he sets his lawn chair down, the hat, the mirror down, and puts sunscreen on his nose. I'm the boss, I deserve this._

_Thoughts Everything will be fine. There won't be any customers today anyway. He'll probably just stand there, bored. Zig-Zag says as he imagines Tack behind the counter just standing there. Zig-Zag chuckles._

_Ehh Gettin' kinda bored. Imaginary Tack says as he yawns and falls asleep snoring. The Shop spontaneously combusts and Zig-Zag tries to blow it out but it's a thought bubble, so it goes away. Begins to run to the Shop, but stops._

_Oh, what am I doing? He thinks, as he pulls out a pocket watch I am wasting valuable time, that's what I'm doing! I mean, really. What are the odds? After he walks down the path Zig-Zag starts running to the shop with a fire extinguisher. He opens the door and sprays the galley with foam. As the foam subsides, Zig-Zag, now with a foam beard, walks over to Tack, who has a foam mustache_

_May I help you, sir?_

_It's me, you dunce! Zig-Zag says as he wipes off his foamy beard_

_Oh, hi, Zig-Zag! Tack says before wiping off his mustache, How are those errands going?_

_What's that supposed to mean? I'm very busy._

_Well, I'm sure you are._

_I don't like your tone._

_I'm sure you are. How's that?_

_Just do your jobs! _

_Aye-aye, Zig-Zag. Zig-Zag leaves, grumbling. Boy, no wonder Mr. Krabs put him in charge. Must relax! He slouches in his chair. He pulls out a hand mirror Look at yourself. Now, repeat after me: you will not go back to the Shop. his reflection turns into Tack saying_

_I will destroy the Shop! Imaginary Tack says before Zig-Zag screams and throws the mirror at the wall while it shatters and runs to the Shop_

_Have you finished?_

_No! That's it. That's it. No matter what sick fantasies run through my mind, I will not go back to that restaurant! He walks into his mansion then runs out towards the Shop_

_Have you finished those errands? Zig-Zag runs back to his mansion back to the Shop Have you finished those errands? Zig-Zag runs back to his house Have you finished those errands? Zig-Zag runs to the Shop Have you finished those errands? Zig-Zag keeps running back and forth while Tack is repeating in sign language have you finished those errands? Zig-Zag enters the Shop and stops as Tack repeats three times Have you finished those errands? No, I am not finished with those errands and I never will be, so quit checking up on me! walks up to Zig-Zag I know what you're up to. He hits the cash register while he talks Forcing me to come back here every time you mess up!_

_But I haven't.. Tack responds_

_Okay, He leans on the cash register] maybe you haven't messed up yet, but you will. He slowly loses his sanity as he walks backwards And when you do, I'll be there. I'll be there! Zig-Zag says before running away_

_Zig-Zag sure is a hard worker, Tack thinks to himself._

_Back at Zig-Zag's Mansion he had finsished blocking his front door There! Zig-Zag says as he throws the blowtorch backwards, Now I'll have to stay here and enjoy myself! He saids as he walks to his shower, turns on the water, puts on his bathing cap and sits in his bathtub, He's spying on me to see if I'm really doing errands. gives a chuckle But, but he left his post. Zig-Zag pokes his head out the window. Aha! I caught you, he notices that it's only the wind making a branch of coral brush against his house ... Branch. Zig-Zag notices Tack's silhouette Zig-Zag goes under the water_

_Aha! goes under the water, I know you're in here. What? Cobbler's in the drain. He winks and goes down He's heading back to the Shop! Jumps out of his bathtub and runs to the door I'll beat him there! As he slams through the door with nothing on but his shower cap and bubbles foaming around his waist I've got you now, Cobbler! He yells out a runs past a mother who covers her son's eyes with her hand_

_Hey, put some clothes on!_

_The truth will be revealed, he calls out just as he runs past Thief As Thief gives Zig-Zag a rock and roll sign with his hands_

_At the hospital where A Doctor and King Nod are walking out_

_Okay, King. Get plenty of rest and if things don't seem right, come back. Thanks, Doc. He looks at the street and smiles until the nude and deranged Zig-Zag runs past him_

_Upon seeing this king nod frowns, as his arms fall off again and he walks back into the hospital. Laughing hysterically, Zig-Zag bursts into Shop to find Tack already there as he never left AHA! I caught you now! You didn't think I knew you were a stick outside my window! Or the toilet in my bathroom!_

_Tack then responds with "Have you finished those errands" one last time before Zig-Zag says calmly,_

_Yes, Cobbler. I am finished with those errands. I guess I want to take my place back at the register. _

_Tack takes off his clothes except his underwear and hands them to Zig-Zag_

_Then you might wanna put these on. Hmm Hey, Zig-Zag, you know what? Tack calls out before Zig-Zag leaves, walks back with the "open"/"closed" sign We forgot to switch the "Closed" sign to "Open". flips the sign from "Closed" to "Open". It's almost like we could've taken the whole day off! Tack then laughs at this, before Zig-Zag's nose falls off and his head deflates_


End file.
